The Impossible Untold Adventures
by Vulcan Lily
Summary: What ever happened to Pete's world when the whole crack in the universe thing happened? Every universe needs its own Doctor to save it! rated T just in case I go crazy later. SEQUEL NOW UP IN STARTREK THE ORIGINAL SERIES CROSSOVERS.
1. A Crack in the Wall

**Vulcan Lily here. I promised and I hath given unto you. This was inspired by my failed Across the Universe Series, and this is now a sort of reboot, if you will. And let me tell you, I haven't been this excited to write a fic in forever.**

**I do not own the 10th clone or Rose, but I do own who ever I decide to make up along the way. And my strange adventures ideas. I think. Not exactly sure...**

**ANYWAY... I give thee...**

**The Impossible Untold Adventues! *trumpet fanfare***

…...

…...

"Hello John! How's the wife?" The Doctor turned toward the sounding of his legal name. It came from a chubby looking man with round little glasses in a white lab coat.

"Greggens! Good to see you! Rose is fine, just taking a few days off." He and Rose worked together at Torchwood, London. It was noticeably different from the other Torchwood, and part of the reason why was because they had been founded by Queen Victoria to protect Britain after a space ship landed in that time era; they didn't start because of his original self messing with werewolves in Scotland.

Greggens nodded an acknowledgment. "Pity. The strangest things have been happening, and I bet your wife could come up with a theory the rest of us would have never imagined."

The human Doctor nodded, grinning. "She does have a knack for doing that. What's up?" Greggens led him through a hall, after the Doctor had donned his own lab coat, complete with name tag. The laminated ID sported him wearing some glasses he had found, rather like the ones his original wore, hair fully gelled into its normal craziness, and his legal name in all caps: JOHN TYLER. He had taken Rose's name, but if anyone asked, they said they had happened to have the same name anyway.

When Greggens finally stopped walking, they were in front of a normal looking door, aside from the armed guards guarding it. They eyed Greggens and the Doctor, but when they saw their ID, they let them pass. On the other side of the door, it had been a standard conference room. Now the room had been transformed into a hive of activity, with scientists swarming about and Torchwood agents standing around with fancy alien equipment. The focus of all the attention seemed to be a pencil thin crack running along the wall. The crack sent a particular shiver down the Doctor's back.

When he entered with Greggens, all attention fell onto them. The human Doctor and Rose had managed to establish themselves pretty well off in this Torchwood, with their extended knowledge of aliens. He had also made quite a name for himself in the science field with his unearthly comprehension of alien tech and physics thousands of years in advance. It was amazing that they didn't know he wasn't fully a hundred percent human yet.

"Dr. Tyler, we had hoped you would be joining us," a white robed agent stepped forward, his ID reading "Henry Bates, extra-terrestrial studies and physics, Phd. Priority Access Level 7." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Bates was the only one in all of Torchwood the Doctor believed could actually figure out he was half human. The man was sharp as a whip, and always kept the Doctor on his toes trying to hide his Time Lord mind.

"Do I at least get a summary of your findings, Bates?" he asked, only paying half-attention to the question he had just asked. Even as he asked it, he pulled his glasses on and reached into his pocket, feeling the homemade sonic-screwdriver crafted from old parts he had pilfered from Torchwood and Jackie's kitchen appliances. And some of the more delicate pieces from Pete's stereo.

Armed thus, he walked up to the crack. Placing a hand on the wall, he followed the crack along the wall, even placing his head on the wall at times. He vaguely heard Bates rambling things.

"Cracks have never really worried us, for obvious reasons, but then Tony Mott from alien linguistics's boy started whining about being afraid of a crack on his wall. Tony thought nothing of it, until he heard co-workers mentioning things about what kids were saying about cracks. We looked into it with some extra personnel and shockingly discovered that cracks that were all exactly identical had starting popping up everywhere, and they do seem to be emitting a sort of energy."

The Doctor processed this information in the back of his mind while he pulled out the sonic. He could hear whispers through the crack, and it was still giving him goosebumps. He scanned the crack with the sonic screwdriver. After studying it for a bit, he sighed.

"This isn't good."

"What is it?" Greggens asked before Bates could.

The Doctor turned his gaze towards Bates and Greggens with a look that would make any scholar question their own intelligence. Yes, he was human in body. But he still had the mind of a Time Lord, and it was his ancient looking eyes drilling into the two Torchwood agents.

"Something that shouldn't be here."

"But what is it, Dr. Tyler?" Bates questioned challengingly.

"It's a crack in the very fabric of spacetime, and-" he was cut off by the crack suddenly widening. It was bright inside, and a violent noise was coming from it. A particular chord met the Doctor's ears that made him blanch. The noise coming from the crack sounded like the TARDIS...but in a way the TARDIS should have never sounded.

His face grim, he grabbed a handkerchief from Greggens' pocket and wrapped it around his hand. He was just about to reach in when something similar to a sonic boom resonated from within the crack. Debris flew from it, raining strange bits down on the now alarmed scientists.

The Doctor threw down the handkerchief and reached for a piece that had landed near his foot. He picked it up, and about choked when he saw it. It was a jagged piece of blue wood, with a scrap of white paint and words, which read: EE FOR USE OF PUB.

…...

…...

**HA HAAA! I love being evil with cliffhangers. For all you technical people, when the TARDIS explodes, it does it, …... nah I'll let you figure it out. I need to stop typing and go put on a band uniform, with a 4****th**** doctor scarf and go march in a christmas parade. **

**REVIEW! ~Vulcan Lily~ **


	2. Police Box Bits?

**Hellooo Audience, sheesh I've been watching WAY to many video game commentaries by tobygames on YouTube...anyway. If you read the handful of chapters of across the universe: dawn in time, then you will know that after I finish this story, I will be writing a bunch of crossover sequels to this story. I just don't know where to crossover to first. Merlin, Stargate SG1, or Star Trek.**

…**...**

…**...**

Rose sighed as she stretched in lawn chair. She and Jackie were on a mother-daughter vacation in Greece, completely free of aliens, work, and small children named Tony Tyler. Jackie looked over at her daughter.

"Have you told him yet?" Rose bit her lip. Just the other day, after the vomit outbreak in the hotel room, her mother had made her take a pregnancy test. It was positive.

"No, I haven't called him ye-" she was interrupted by her cell phone chirping at her. She looked at the caller ID, frowning.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked, seeing her expression.

"Dad. What is he doing calling? He said he would leave us alone all week..." Rose trailed off as she answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. I tried calling your mum but she had her phone off.." Pete's voice said.

"What do you want? Is something going on?"

There was a slight pause, then, "Something's come up. The Doctor and myself don't feel comfortable with you two out."

Rose was immediately at alert when she heard Pete's tone of voice.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"He's down at Torchwood already. And don't worry about a plane, a Torchwood vehicle is probably already waiting for you."

…...

Around fifteen minuets later, Rose and Jackie were stepping out of the Torchwood "vehicle" and into Pete and little Tony's arms in London. The vehicle was an SUV that had been modified with alien tech.

"So what's up?" Jackie asked, picking up Tony.

"Something to do with a crack in the multiverse. That's what I've been able to glean from the Doctor." By unspoken consent, the Tyler family had kept calling the Doctor "the Doctor" in private, and if anybody asked, the called it a family nickname.

Rose was feeling edgy. "I want to go to him."

"Rose, they're not let-"

"Dad! I have the same security clearance as the Doctor! I can go in!"

"But Roe, what about the...you know.." Jackie hinted, discreetly glancing at her stomach. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I know how to take care of myself. I'm married to HIM, for god's sake." Jackie still looked doubtful, but she at least gave in and let Rose run off with her father.

…...

The Doctor glowered from the corner of the conference table where he was seated. Long ago he and the rest of the Tyler family had agreed that it would be a good idea if he kept his alien brain to himself. Pete's Torchwood was better than the other one, but they could still get nasty with certain things. Not to mention the racism that existed; it was well hidden, but it was still there. No aliens worked at Torchwood, but there was aliens residing in Torchwood. Being _humanely_ studied. The Doctor shivered involuntarily, he remembered being studied in his ninth body by the rich jerk in Utah, 2012. From what he had seen, Torchwood was similar, and just flat out didn't trust any extra-terrestrial of any shape or size.

But now because of hiding his Time Lord-ness, he couldn't say he knew where those pieces of the TARDIS came from, or even what they were, without raising suspicion. And now those pieces were under close surveillance, waiting for a team to come study them.

One of the Torchwood head-honchos, whom every one just called Sonny, cleared his throat. The chattering of the agents quieted, Sonny's voice was rather deep, and all eyes turned toward him. Sonny laid out snap shots of the TARDIS fragments that had been taken earlier on the the table.

"Your thoughts?" Sonny was a big man, but he had brains to go with his brawn, and his voice sounded like he was a reasonable person.

Bates spoke up. "Well, it has fragments of English on it, so is it alien?" Murmurs filled the room for a moment after he said this. Ariel Whitaker, a middle-aged field agent with dark brown hair, frowned.

"Yeah, but we've encountered aliens who have knowledge of Earth languages." More murmurs. The Doctor could stand it no longer.

"You know, those pieces of words that where on the piece I picked up," he tapped the photo that had the piece he was talking about, "can be found on only one place in that font. A 1950's police box, for those who know their history."

"That it does," Greggens squinted at the photo, "but why would aliens throw out chunks of a phone box?"

"And you forget, John, that other pieces of much less Earth originated material was found in the pieces that spewed out," Bates all but snorted.

The Doctor fought a sigh. He was about to retort but was interrupted by Pete and Rose bursting into the room. Rose looked a tad more determined than her father.

"What's this crack business, then?" she demanded. Sonny hid a chuckle, Ariel and other agents hid their grins, Greggens broke into a wide smile, and Bates scowled. Rose ignored all and sat down next to the Doctor.

"It's more than a matter of _cracks. _Some interesting items have come through," Bates explained. He was still sore at Rose for not going out with him. Ever.

"And those bits have alien stuff mixed in with bits of blue phone boxes.." the Doctor said, hinting at Pete and Rose. They his their surprise well, but he knew they were bursting with questions.

"Now, as I was about to say Bates, before my wife came in, is that you forget what I said about the crack. It is a crack in the universe, no, the multiverse, a crack in all of space-time. And if you look at these pieces, they were blasted apart."

"What are you getting at, John?" Sonny asked in his soft rumble.

"Hang on, let me explain something else. I know of some alien craft that have camouflage technology that enables them to blend in with where they land. My theory is such a ship, a very powerful little ship, disguised as a police box, somehow exploded into every universe, cracking everything." After he delivered this hypothesis, he noticed Rose's eyes wide, but ignored them to avoid unwanted attention.

Bates scoffed, but Pete raised his voice. "Mr. Sonny, could we perhaps go look at these...bits?" Mr. Tyler had a very high status in Torchwood after the Cybermen fiasco. Sonny glanced up.

"We might as well. They may hold more information than debating pictures."

…...

…...

**And there it is. And now after typing this (which took a few days) I have decided that the first crossover will be with Stargate SG1. If you haven't seen stargate**, **I suggest watching it. But it could still be funny I suppose if you read it anyway. Tune in next time.**

**REVIEW**

***motorcycle switch lanes, reckless*(add up the * words and if you get it, kudos to you)  
><strong>

**Vulcan lily!**


	3. The Fragments

**hello once again audience... when we left off, we exploded the TARDIS, or rather, the 11th doc did in the other universe, we met the head of the field team in London, Sonny, and those kudos i promised go to ...Jocelyn Hillcrest! oh lord, i sound way too much like toby...anyways, **

***swerve right JUMP don't miss your exit, driving uphill pan up quickly, panning down you have arrived at FLYNN'S***

**yeah i'll shut up now. i own NOTHING!**

...

...

Rose followed the Doctor and the others through many hallways, security checkpoints, and elevators. Finally they had reached the last part of the journey, and now they stood before yet another guarded door. One by one, they un-clipped their IDs to scan them, and then placed their palms on the palm scan. Inside, there was even _more _scientists, all swarming around a plastic or glass dome that contained the TARDIS fragments. Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"As you can see, we _do_ have people working on it..." Bates mumbled. Sonny excused the scientists so they could study the pieces in private. Once the room was empty, Sonny spoke.

"Well we're here. What did you all hope to see?" The Doctor popped his glasses on and started circling the dome with his sonic.

"Right, now Sonny, you've known me long enough to know the sonic doesn't lie?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at the big man expectantly.

"Yes, John. Why, what is it?"

"The fragments are harmless. We got to take em' out of this silly dome." As the dome was removed, Rose facepalmed. The Doctor had been doing soooooo good about not acting like Donna, but he was hinting at it again. He caught her glance, at looked bashful for a moment. Rose had to admit, he was a bit more rash than his other self, but everyday he acted a bit more "normal," as Jackie put it.

Bates actually got to the pieces first.

"I don't know how you think these came from some mighty ship that was capable of tearing the universe if it exploded, John. Look, it's wood." He knocked on the piece that had the letters on it. The next few events happened very quickly for Rose.

The Doctor's competitive side had been unleashed, and he stepped next to bates, grabbing one of the pieces.

"Well whaddaya call this?" he brandished the piece, which had a piece of something green and glowy on it. But familiar gold energy started to come off of it when his hand held it up. Acting on instinct, Rose rushed to the Doctor's side and grabbed his other arm. The golden energy swamped both of them. She dimly heard shouting, and, "Dammit, John! I thought you said it was harmless!"

She was also dimly aware that the energy was congregating around her stomach. And then she blacked out.

...

It felt like regeneration. That burning tingle that he dreaded. He opened his eyes to find himself...in a hospital gown?

The Doctor sat up quickly, desperate to find a mirror. His eyes fell on the bed next to him, which contained the sleeping form of Rose. Dread filled him. Rose had been touched by the energy as well? He racked his brain for answers.

It made sense that the piece of TARDIS had reacted to him, he still had a Time Lord brain and perhaps faint strands of Time Lord DNA as well. There had still been traces of Time Vortex energy in that little piece of TARDIS coral, and it had reacted to his not-quite-human self. But Rose? She was as human as they come, without a trace of alien DNA anywhere.

A thin man came in. He was dressed smartly in a black suit with a red tie, and he had a slightly receding hairline. Slightly behind him, a young women in a professional looking dress and styled dark hair that cascaded around her shoulders was texting furiously. The man smiled down at the Doctor.

"Hello there, Mr. Tyler. Or should I say...Doctor?" The Doctor's full attention was now on this suited man.

"Who are you?"

"Who, me?" he feigned innocence. "Just the unknown head of pretty much all British government. MI6 and 5, others that "don't exist" if you catch my drift, and of course, Torchwood. Which technically doesn't exist either. My favorite."

"And your name?" the Doctor all but snarled.

"You can just call me Mycroft." He smiled down at the Doctor.

"But how do you know who I am?"

"I know everything, Jonny boy. The _other _you, the whole multiple universe idea...I have eyes and ears everywhere. I first noticed you before you existed. It was the original and the whole cyberman business. And then a few months later, Pete Tyler suddenly has his wife again, and a full grown daughter?" Mycroft leaned in, "needless to say, my interest was peaked." The Doctor just glared ice-picks at the man.

"But this business with the TARDIS chips...you know it's doing something to you and and wife's DNA structure? Don't worry, no one will find out because you are too valuable to me." The Doctor leaned his head back.

"I knew that already. But I don't know why it affected Rose. She has no traces of Time Lord DNA like I do."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you congratulations, Doctor."

"What for?"

"Your wife is pregnant."

**...**

**...**

**du da DUUUMM! yeah this one was a bit shorter but i was getting bored with this chapter...but it will get better. And yes I know Mycroft will sound familiar to you, but his crossover will be later. If anything, he's a minor character for now.**

**speaking of mycroft, I just saw sherlock holmes 2 yesterday. BEST MOVIE EVER! for now at least. For people who have read the original stories, ****the ending is amazing. **

**REVIEW**

***rear view mirror focus***


	4. TARDIS Coral

**And I'm baaaaack! sorry about how i've been gone...the family laptop went kaput AGAIN, as in the hard drive croaked. then i came up to my dad's and received a late christmas present. MY VERY OWN LAPTOP! so now i'm gonna update this, and then go veg my brain in more stargate episodes (i'm starting season 8) **

**SPACE WILL LEAVE YOU _BREATHLESS!_**

**...**

Mycroft had left a few moments ago, closely followed by the texting bombshell lady. The Doctor was deep in thought, not to mention shock. The fact that Rose was expecting explained why the TARDIS corral had reacted to her. She was carrying faint Time Lord DNA within her, in the form of their child.

But this Mycroft character worried him in more than one way. He was obviously very powerful within Britain, and could probably make the Doctor and Rose disappear off the face of the planet. But what he had said worried him as well; the Doctor's DNA and Rose's was changing, mutating, into something other than human, most likely Time Lord. As if hiding the fact that he was just a slight bit not human was hard enough.

Rose stirred and opened her eyes. "Doctor, what happened?"

He didn't answer right away. "A tiny piece of TARDIS corral reacted to my faint Time Lord DNA. And yours."

"Mine?"

"I know about the baby. A nurse told me." Rose didn't need to know about Mycroft. Rose blinked.

"Well...surprise?" she said, with a small hopeful smile. He tried to look stern and serious, but couldn't help the wide, goofy grin that broke out across his face. Rose looked relieved at his reaction.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Just the other day in Greece. Had a nasty bug and Mum made me test. I was gonna tell ya."

"Rose, this is amazing! We're gonna have a baby!" Rose was about to respond, but was interrupted by her hysterical parents coming in. Jackie went straight over to Rose's side.

"Ohhh my poor baby!" she proceeded to smother Rose with mothering. Pete was much more composed, but his face showed concern. He came over to the Doctor.

"You lot gave everybody quite a scare, you know."

"It's not over yet, either," the Doctor replied darkly. He explained their condition to Pete in a nutshell, who just sighed. "What is it now?" the Doctor asked, seeing his reaction.

"Well you two are turning into aliens is the worst of our worries. That piece of TARDIS that zapped you has some sort of vortex coming from it now. But they can't look into it or touch it without...burning up."

The Doctor's mind was reeling. "Of course! The piece of TARDIS coral awakened when it came into contact with me, but it realized it was in a different universe when it tried to repair itself...a Time Vortex for this universe must have opened as a side effect..."

"Do you know how to turn it off? It's getting hazardous."

"Oh this is BRILLIANT! If I can get another piece of coral, I should be able to grow another TARDIS, which will then close the Time Vortex! Pete! You remember what the piece I picked up looked like, correct?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"It is of _dire _importance that you look at all the other bits and see if there is another piece of TARDIS corral. The Time Vortex can not be allowed to exist in the open for very much longer."

...

A few days later, the Doctor was in his special basement lab that Pete had given him as a wedding present. Rose was standing next to him, feeling very much like a nurse at surgery as she handed her husband various equipment. The Doctor himself was crouched over what looked like a metal aquarium. The TARDIS coral Pete had somehow stolen was in the tank, sitting in some clear liquid.

"Mercury." Rose handed him a vial of the liquid metal. He poured it over the coral, and dropped in the vial as well. The next couple of ingredients included aluminum foil, batteries, bits of gold and silver jewelry, a half-pound of salt, a bottle of iron pills, motherboards from various computers, and magnetic rocks. They completed the odd recipe by hooking a wire into it to give it a constant supply of electricity, as well as both of them blowing some regenerative energy into the mix. It was not unlike the time the Doctor had given energy when the TARDIS had first landed in this world a few years ago. But this required more energy than that, and after they had given some, they leaned back, feeling winded.

"I think we just impaired our regenerative abilities," he noted, feeling his new heartbeat.

"How so?" asked Rose.

"Well, when Time Lords regenerate, all of our DNA gets changed, hence the new face."

"Okay..."

"Well now I believe we just accidentally gave ourselves what used to be known as 'Phoenix Syndrome,' in which if we die, we still regenerate, but our faces don't change."

"Well that's not so bad, is it? I rather like your face." The Doctor didn't really know how to react to that comment. Then he remembered something. "Junior will be a full blooded Time Lord though, face changes included."

They headed upstairs. Pete was sitting on a couch. When he saw them, he looked up.

"So how did it go?"

"Well it start off slow but if I have access to more advanced materials and energy she should grow much faster. Do you know if any research about Huon Particles was done at this Torchwood? It's really sparkly stuff when it's not a liquid..."

"Huon does sound a bit familiar. Let me guess, we're gonna have to steal more stuff from Torchwood, aren't we?" The Doctor grinned.

"Yep," he replied, popping the P.

...

...

**Did ya like my TARDIS growing? the internet was NOT helpful in telling me how you grow one, soooo I made it up**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	5. Batesness coughfillercough

**Hellooooo once again audience...****when we left off, um...space left us breathless...I made up TARDIS growing...Nagi found me...and yeah...**

**btw Jocelyn! yo! what you want, girl? I'll do thy bidding! **

**and its obvious i don't own anything, but come on! does ANYONE on this website own anything? why must we say it? WE DON'T  
><strong>

...

"What were you able to get?" The Doctor asked Rose when she was done with her "run."

"Let's see here... some plasma packs from alien weapons, and I stopped at a shop and got myself some ginger snaps." He peeped into the bag, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"Did you get the green kind? The TARDIS always liked green best... Can I have a ginger snap?" She smacked his hand, which was reaching for the cookies.

"OI! You're not pregnant, Mister. And yes I got the neon green plasma."

"Hey! What does a man gotta do for a ginger flavored cookie anymore? Well now I'll go give half the plasma to the TARDIS for extra growth food...and use the rest to make a plasmic shell to shatterfry later..." he fell into techno-babble that Rose's now Time Lord mind still understood nothing of.

She followed him down to the basement where a now shoe-box sized pyramid was in the middle of a nest of wires and the remains of the old metal aquarium. He started his usual TLC on the TARDIS, so she went upstairs to let him do his work.

…...

Henry Bates was a stubborn man. He was also a handsome, attractive, and intelligent man who grew up with only the best. His whole life, he had access to the finest in everything: education, money, food, jobs, housing, clothing, and women. Henry Bates was also a determined man, one who always got what he wanted.

He had always been gifted with his intelligence, and Torchwood had approached him some years ago. It proved to be the best job he had ever had, and he quickly rose within the ranks as a gifted scientist. He was respected, and only the people who ran Torchwood where above him. Everyone else did not question his authority.

All of that changed when Rose Tyler first came to Torchwood after the Cyberman incident.

Immediately, there was a shift within Torchwood. Wherever Pete's daughter had come from, she seemed to have an abnormal knowledge of various alien technologies and cultures. Bates had also seen the looks of discreet scorn she had given fellow scientists when they came up with theories. And she refused to answer to him.

At first, he had been irritated, but as he worked with her more, he started to like her. She had always seemed sad, depressed even. They had finally become work place friends, with respect for each other's knowledge. He had been still getting up the courage to ask her out when _he _arrived.

Torchwood had been unusually restless, and Rose had started to ignore everyone except her parents, Mickey, and Mickey's friends. It had been stormy, and Greggins had found out there was trouble with a parallel universe that was threatening their own.

It had all just ended, rather quietly too, when Rose and her gang returned. Mickey was gone, but a strange looking fellow who called himself John had been with them. It was actually a few months before he came to work at Torchwood, but Bates caught his glimpses. He seemed like he had a short temper, as well as a sarcasm problem.

At work, Rose was out of her depression. She even hummed while she worked. He kept chickening out about asking her out, however.

When John finally came to work, he bore the name John Tyler, swearing he was not related to Rose's family at all. Bates had actually taken a hair sample and tested this claim, and to his dismay John Tyler was indeed not related. But his DNA was off. This was what made him distrust John first.

John was a bloody genius. That much was evident. But he hid it. They would be having a scientific discussion of some sort, and John would start to say something, but stop. And some of the stuff the man came up with was brilliant. And his knowledge of aliens made Rose look like a toddler.

But when he had finally asked Rose out, she had been engaged...to John...

And after that episode with the crack and the glowing energy, he had been able to sneak into their medical records, which were classified for some reason. What he had found had not really surprised him.

John and Rose Tyler were aliens. And Henry Bates would get his revenge.

...

**so yep. i'm thinking of doing stargate later, at least until i watch more and find out more about the ancients. so i'm thinking of doing one with star trek TOS that morphs into the new movie with the whole fact that time got all changed. **

**sherlock crossover to come after that! **

**VL end of line**


	6. Doctor Who?

**Hello once again readers...And now...for excitement! **

**THIS SUMMER GET READY TO DANCE! AND FALL IN A LAKE...**

...

...

Paul Greggens was a lot of things. He also believed quite a lot of things. Working for Torchwood didn't help either. But he couldn't quite believe the theory Bates was proposing to him.

"Henry, you can't be serious with Rose and John being aliens," the portly little man with graying hair and half-moon glasses said from behind a bar in his home. He finished pouring a bourbon and handed it to the more lanky and younger Bates, who was perched on a bar-stool.

"Thanks. But Greggens, ever since the accident with the fragments, they have been acting differently. And have you noticed that equipment and supplies have been disappearing?"

"So you blame John? I know you don't like the chap, but really Henry, accusing him of theft?" He leaned on the bar, sipping on his drink.

"Well, if you don't believe me, read this." Bates handed Greggens two folders. Greggens flipped one open and skimmed over the text that greeted his eyes. As he read more, his eyes grew larger.

"No human has DNA like this. But I was there when the medical team checked their DNA after the accident. Where did you get this?"

"I took the liberty of doing my own test when all of the official records kept saying the same thing. Someone wants us to think they're still human."

Greggens looked bewildered. He flipped through the other folder, trying to find something proving that the young Tylers were human. "Why do you think they're stealing supplies?" he finally asked.

"Well...based on what has gone missing, my guesses are making a weapon, a communicator, or building a ship."

"That seems unlike them."

"Who knows what happened to them fully? But we found a new tech item and I'd like to see how they respond to it."

…...

The Doctor and Rose entered the tech room. Greggens had paged them about a new gadget that no one could figure out.

"Where is it, Greggens?" The Doctor asked, looking about the room with his normal, wide-eyed look.

"Right over here. Whatever it is, it looks advanced," he said, leading them around a corner. When they reached the gadget, The Doctor started getting very excited.

"ROSE! Do you know what this is?" he practically yelled, ignoring Greggens.

"Um...a space toaster oven? I don't know." She looked at the thing. It was around the size of a toaster oven, but much more spacey and shiny and high-techy looking.

"No! It's a dimensional stabilizer! An antique one at that, but, it's a DIMENSIONAL STABILIZER!" After this energetic outburst, he calmed down some, but started to rapidly spout facts at Greggens.

"A dimensional stabilizer is a nifty gizmo that enables ships to fly smoother when dealing with dimensions of any kind, be it pocket dimensions, relative dimensions, time vortex...it helps tremendously. Other dimension travel is so much faster... you lot should study this it would greatly increase the human race's space travel capabilities you know..." even as he was speaking he leapt out of the door. Rose looked at Greggens with apology.

"Sorry 'bout that, Greggens. His mind goes a lightyear a minute. I'd better go after him."

…...

"So's what spiffy about a dimensional stabilizer?" Rose asked as the Doctor frantically messed with wires and what-not connected to the baby TARDIS.

"With one of those babies, Rose, I can get the 'ol girl grown fully by 3:00 in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll explain there. Oh, make sure we have plenty of plasma."

"Why are we going to Torchwood? Why can't we just bring the thing here?"

"It's too big to smuggle out easily. Vials of huon and plasma packs are one thing, but a dimensional stabilizer is a tad too large to hide in your coat."

…...

"I can't believe he got so worked up over it," Greggens was saying. Bates cocked an eyebrow.

"Chew on this then. How did he even know _what _the thing was?" Greggens just grumbled into his coffee. They were currently staked out by the security camera screens for the tech room. After four hours after normal shift hours, the older man was starting to doubt anybody was going to show up.

"Hey, what just happened?" Bates exclaimed. The screen had gone fuzzy. "Greggens, get your gun. We have someone in tech."

The two agents moved down the few halls that were between the security room and tech. Bates made a hand motion at Greggens, and they took either side of the door. Muffled voices and lights came from under the door. They could hear what was being said.

"The plasmic shell is stable, for now. Now help me modify the dimensional stabilizer to a foldback harmonic of 36.3."

"What do I do with these wires?"

"Stick 'em in the wire nest...okay...that should do it..." A strange whirring pulse noise was accompanied by this statement. "Move Rose! I've got to shatterfry the plasmic shell!" Bates eyes bugged slightly. It _was_ the Tylers...

Another pulsing whine sounded, higher pitched this time. Light started pouring out from under the door, as well as what looked like steam. The next few events were somewhat blurred together.

At some point, Bates had kicked open the door, to see a metal pyramid growing larger with every second...

John was pointing something at him, and he tried to to fire, but his gun didn't seem to work...

Blue electricity was starting to crackle off of the pyramid like some kind of amped up tesla-coil...

Rose was shouting "DOCTOR..." who the heck was Doctor?...

…...

When it was finally over, the Doctor mused over what had just happened. The TARDIS had grown at a rate much higher than he had anticipated, instead of growing by the power of 59, it had grown by the power 89, resulting in the full grown TARDIS now in front of him.

Then there was the problem of Bates and Greggens. The later had passed out, and Bates seemed like he was in minor shock. He approached Bates now, with Rose at his side.

"What are you? You're no human!" Bates spat.

"I'm not John Tyler."

"Then who? And what?"

"I'm the Doctor. And I belong to the oldest race that ever existed in any universe. I'm a Time Lord." Bates could only think of one thing to say.

"Doctor...who?"

...

...

**Meh...should I end it here? or should I tie it up more before jumping into a crossover? Tell me, my readers!**


	7. ALLONSI!

Hello audience...sorry if this a bit later than usual. My stupid new internet won't let me on on fanfiction...so I had to email this to a friend and have her log in for me and post it. LOVE YOU, NAGI! so if the formats weird, that's why.

Sonny and other members of Torchwood had heard the loud noises, and now the tech floor was swarming. Sonny signaled with his hand, drew his gun, and he and a few other agents entered the room. What he found wasn't exactly what anyone had been expecting.

John and Rose Tyler stood by a steaming metal pyramid, Greggens was passed out on the floor, and Bates looked spooked. When Bates saw Sonny, he lost it.

"Sonny! Take them...interrogate...something...they're not human..." John was quick to jump in.

"If you take all of us and this pyramid to the room of the vortex, I will explain everything, I promise." Sonny looked between the two of them, finally saying,

"Oh just come on."

…...

It took awhile, But eventually the funny looking TARDIS and everybody else of importance was in the vortex room. The Doctor stood in front of everybody, Rose at his side, with everyone waiting.

"Well...um...Rose, how do we start this? I guess I'll start lightly...I am, for all intends and purposes, a 900 something extra-terrestrial called a Time Lord, a race that may or may not have existed in this universe. Rose kinda got turned into one, and we were born in an alternate universe where we traveled around in a ship my race called a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, that looked like a 50's police box."

Rose fancied she could hear crickets in the awkward silence that followed. It was a newly revived Greggens that spoke first.

"So is that how you knew about the police box bits from the crack? How did it explode then, if you're here?"

"I said for all intends and purposes, I'm a 900 something Time Lord. Remember that whole cyberman deal? That's when we first came to this universe. Later, our friend Mickey came back through to our universe, which should have been impossible, but that's a story for a different time. My oldest enemies, if you will, the Daleks, had another scheme to enslave slash destroy Earth, and to make a long story short, Rose and her mum got stuck in this universe, and then the universes sealed themselves permanently. Well, they were supposed to be, anyway."

More crickets.

"So explain how you're here," Sonny said.

"Well, I had continued my space travels, had a few new companions, and then the Daleks had another grand idea, Rose and company got through, and I almost died. You see, when my race is at the brink of death, we change our DNA, and we literally become new people. It's called regeneration. I happened to like the current face I had, so when I started regeneration, I was able to channel the energy into an old severed hand of mine, from when I first regenerated. The hand grew back, if you were wondering. Anyway, there's now a Time Lord hand full of regeneration energy sitting in a jar, and when a companion of mine, a human named Donna, touched the jar, mixing her DNA...BOOM! I was born!"

And yet, more imaginary crickets.

"You see, this body you see here, it's a clone of the original me. Just I started of human, with one heart, but still had my Time Lord mind and memories. I stayed here with Rose, since we now had the same life span, and the other me returned to the other universe. But the other me must be doing something over there, considering the TARDIS exploded, which was strong enough to blow a crack in the multiverse. So when I picked up a piece of TARDIS coral, it reacted to my faint Time Lord DNA and changed me back into full Time Lord, minus the ability to regenerate. I still can, but my face won't change anymore. The same thing happened to Rose, in a way."

"It reacted to our child. So now I'm a Time Lord." Rose explained.

"So now, if you'll excuse me.." The Doctor went to Rose, gave her a kiss, and spun on his heel toward the TARDIS.

"Wait...NO! DOCTOR!" Bates was in hysterics. Rose looked at the Doctor questionably.

"Just need to close the Time Vortex..." he mumbled, going in the pyramid. It started to hover, and then go toward the curtain that hid the Vortex from view. It disappeared behind the curtain. Slowly, the eerie glow from the vortex faded. The curtain fell down, revealing the Doctor standing in the doorway of his metallic TARDIS. He seemed very excited.

"Rose! I looked into the Time Vortex! It turned out to be for this universe, so now I once again know all that was, is, and ever could be! And let me tell you, this universe is so different!"

"Shall we go then, Doctor?" she asked, beaming.

"I have one more thing to do...I'll be back in a jiffy!" He disappeared inside, a familiar hum started as the pyramid slowly faded from view.

Rose could feel all of the eyes in the room on her. She felt Junior kick, and just smiled at everyone.

"I don't doubt him, he'll be back. It might be a bit longer than a jiffy, though."

…...

MEANWHILE...

The Doctor landed in the 1950's. He grinned when he saw the doors look like familiar police box doors from the inside. He ran outside, just to make sure. The blue box was back.

He ran back inside and after about 30 minutes of searching, considering the inside was different from what he was used to, he found the chameleon circuit. He sonicked it to a firm broken position.

"There! The TARDIS is back!"

…...

1 MONTH LATER

Rose sat in her cell, hands resting on her growing baby bump. She was more bored than anything.

"I will ask you again, how did you build your ship?"

"I dunno. We grew it somehow. But you know I can't tell you, Mr. Mycroft." Mycroft sighed in frustration. He was about to say something else, when a strange hum filled the room. Rose's face lit up.

A blue police box sat in the cell.

"Honey, I'm home! Am I late?" Rose tackled him in a hug.

"Only a little. Let's get out of here!"

"I thought you would never ask! Allonsy!" The doors shut behind them, and the TARDIS faded away.

And yes, this is the end. look for the sequel in Star Trek the original series crossovers.

Vulcan Lily out.


End file.
